


Harry Potter and the Path to Inquisition

by jojo96444



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo96444/pseuds/jojo96444
Summary: Harry Potter has seen beyond the veil that protects this earth from the fade. He has traversed the land and seen the past and future. He knows it is time for another Inquisition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome. This is a test chapter to see about interest in the story. If you enjoy it I will endeavor to make longer chapters and update as fast as possible.

     He knew from quite a young age that he was different. Every time he went to sleep he would walk through vast unknown lands. The lands were a sort of twisted reality. He would see the things that should be around him but they were stretched and distorted. Time had no meaning in this strange place. He could walk forward or backward in it. He could see the many possible futures that were ahead of him. He could see the path of events that had already passed. When in this twisted reality he saw many horrible and wonderful things. He knew the truth of the world. He knew that the humans were a greedy race that stole from the other races of the world. Human greed had destroyed many wonderful cultures. The eleven culture was lost to this world and the elves themselves hidden away from the rest of the world. The dwarves and magic users like him were hidden away as well. All because of the fear of the "normal" humans. It was time for another Inquisition, a time to unite the races of the world once again. He would drag them kicking and screaming to unification even if it killed him. It would take a long time, a lot of patience and a shitload of money. But it would get done.


End file.
